


Finite Definitions of a Fading Galaxy, or Monkfish and Reasons

by ZeroFoxGiven



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Genre: Endless Ocean, Gen, Monkfish - Freeform, Poetry, Randomness, Short Story, under 300 words, what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroFoxGiven/pseuds/ZeroFoxGiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bliss of a temporary, unsatisfactory existence shall culminate in your decision on whether to click this unimportant string of letters and coding. Choose wisely, my fair-fated friend, for innocence cannot easily be regained and life is such a delicate dollar-store lace of lies, pomegranates and Monkfish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finite Definitions of a Fading Galaxy, or Monkfish and Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> What can I really say about this? It's completely insane... Don't drink Red Bull at 3 AM, kids! It doesn't have typos though, I just wrote it to be as weird as possible.

_This is a thing... But why are you reading it?! Do you too find monkfish infinitely hilarious? Or is it curiosity that drove you to click that tantalizing string of text called a title? Whatever the reason, I assure you that you'll leave this page more confused than when you clicked it. Unless you totally understand everything here. In that case... I am genuinely afraid of you..._

The soft, dark water is invigorating, as I linger on the cusp of danger and death, cradled by the cold reality of water pressure and air supply. Pressing ever onward, there is only one thing I seek. Some would die for fame or family, but those mean little to me. My meager life and repetitive heartbeat is defined by one gloriously brilliant marvel of creation: Monkfish.

Their lovely, flattened faces and gaping maws enchant me, the muddled and warty flesh divulging the purpose of the universe for a select few who daringly listen. Unravel the coding and programming, there is always another. Ever hungry, waiting in your slumbering consciousness which snores like an obese grizzly bear. Bar no holds, dear friend, they will devour us all.

Monkfish, with their beady, mocking eyes and hillbilly beards, will be the first to remember. We are now, we are right. A thousand galaxies, yet only ours bears the blessed crop of Monkfish.


End file.
